Fission product iodine-127, iodine-129, and iodine-131 are produced in the fuel pins of a nuclear reactor. This iodine remains trapped when the irradiated fuel is processed. During fuel dissolution and subsequent processing, this iodine may be volatilized in the process off-gas. Because of the long half-life of iodine-129, the recovery and disposal of radioiodine from the off-gas streams is important to prevent any detrimental effect to the public.
One process for removing radioiodine from such off-gas streams involves the use of scrubbing solutions containing nitric acid and mercuric nitrate and is known as the Mercurex process. This scrub solution, which generally contains about 6 to 10 molar nitric acid and about 0.1 to 0.4 molar mercuric nitrate forms strong complexes between mercury and iodine as well as decomposing organic iodides to a recoverable form.
In this process, it is useful to heat the scrub solution to boiling before it is recycled back to the scrub column. At high acid concentrations, this step converts the mercuric iodide complex to insoluble (and less volatile) mercuric iodate. Unfortunately, heating the scrub solution to boiling results in the volatilization of the radioiodine present in the solution requiring further off-gas scrubbing.
One process which has been developed to overcome this volatilization of some of radioiodine involves the electrolytic conversion of the mercuric iodide complex to mercuric iodate. This process, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,206 to Burger et al., utilizes an electric current of about 0.1 to 1 amp/cm.sup.2 in an electrolytic cell to perform the conversion. This electrolytic step may be time-consuming as well as requiring specialized equipment.